the worst of times
by Iamtheworst
Summary: when bella is brutally raped she decides to leave her mom to go and live with her father in forks after summer ends, but when she sees her attacker in the small town what will she do? worse she finds out she's pregnant.
Looking back on that night, it should have been obvious what was going to happen, but he was so sweet and hot, that I didn't care. Drink after drink I became less self aware dancing and singing like an idiot, but then he was there his arms wrapped around my torso his groin digging into my back.

Turning around I was met with the most beautiful person I had ever seen, golden curls laying perfectly against pale pearly white skin. With eyes the color of coffee his cheekbones looked like they could cut glass. Like me he also appeared to be highly intoxicated. His smile was lopsided and when he spoke his words were slurred and unrecognizable.

His hands felt up my body grasping at my breasts and inching slowly to my crotch. His lips met my neck and slowly began to suck causing a quiet moan to leave my lips. His hips were grinding into my backside, slowly. He began walking the two of us backwards until we were in a very large bedroom. He reached behind himself and closed the door, and with a small click it was locked. I could feel a slight wetness between my legs, that I had never gotten before and tightness in my lower abdomen. He let go of me and I spun around so I could face him.

"You're so hot" he said in a hushed voice and I felt myself blush. I was about to respond when he crushed his lips to mine and my body was pressed against the wall. His hands grasped onto my ass squeezing tightly. His tongue darted in and out of my mouth and he began kissing a line to my ear. I looked down and saw a noticeably large bulge in his pants that he was rubbing on my stomach. His hands inched towards the front of my jeans and unbuttoned them. He reached his hand down over my covered pussy and began to rub in slow circles, my eyes shot open and I let a loud moan out and he chuckled appearing proud of himself. The wetness in my crotch grew and it felt like little jolts of electricity were hitting my pussy. But then it was gone as he lifted his hand away.

His hands reached the bottom of my shirt and ripped it over my head, and a chill raked over my chest now only covered by the black lace bra I had worn. He placed his head on my chest and groaned. I was confused at what he was doing until I felt his tongue on my chest tracing a line from my neck to the beginning of my bra. He licked a line in between my cleavage and began to suck leaving little red marks all over my chest. His fingers reached behind me and took my bra off my nipples hardening instantly as the cool air hit them. His mouth worked its way to my right nipple and began to suck. Never feeling anything like this before I flung my head back and let out a series of gasps and moans.

I was suddenly thrown onto the bed my head hitting the pillow. His hands grasped the end of my jeans and began pulling them off. And that's when I began to protest, I had never had sex before and I didn't know if he had some kind of disease.

"hey stop I said loudly but he seemed not to here me as he ripped my jeans the rest of the way down and going back for my underwear. I was completely naked now and I was freezing despite the hot summer weather. Hey stop I said louder now but he simply grabbed my hands and lifted them over my head whilst taking of his belt. I was getting really scared now and began to try and rip my hands free but all he did was taking the belt and tie my wrists to the bed. Tears clouded my vision as he began to strip of his own cloths his shirt firstly ripped of revealing toned abs which I would have previously found attractive if I wasn't in this situation. His pants came next revealing that he wasn't wearing underwear. His very large penis sprang free of it confinements, Hitting into his stomach before evening out to face me.

It was huge and frightened me. He smiled as he began to stroke it and let out a loud moan.

"I'm going to make you feel really good." He slurred. "you're going to love it, my big dick deep inside of you hitting into your tight little walls." I began to cry harder now nearly sobbing and he took his hand off of his dick and rested it on my cheek. I turned my face away from it as he said " don't cry it'll feel so good you'll see, and maybe ill put myself all the way into you, I've never been able to do that with anyone." That obviously meant he was very large and me being a virgin it would hurt like hell.

His hand reached down to my crotch and began to rub, I clenched my thighs together as tightly as I could but he just grabbed my feet and spread my legs putting his knees on either side of them. His hands found there way back to my crotch and one of his fingers found its way to my small tight opening, his finger began to circle it before slowly working its way in, his large finger was squeezed by my tight walls and he gasped, " oh you are going to feel so good around my dick, I cant even imagine what your ass feels like." He pushed his finger in and out at a fast pace. Then he shoved two in and I screamed, but he was quick and covered my mouth with his hand. Tears streaked down my face and onto his hand.

"your so tight" he whispered into my ear. but then he pulled his two fingers out, pressing them to his lips, "and you taste good too."


End file.
